The Hop of a Cricket
by Sparrowfeather of Riverclan
Summary: There is finally peace in Riverclan, Mistystar has since passed and a new leader has risen. But when a strange prophecy arises and speaks of a cricket, it worries the whole clan. Will the cricket survive the wrath of thunder?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with a whole new story! :D this is gonna be brief, so enjoy the story! any questions you have will be answered, so ask away! :D**

 **Prologue**

 _Rain poured down on the Riverclan camp. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, the trees thrashed and swung carelessly thrown by the strong winds. A pain cry sounded from the nursery. It was Petalear, the newest queen to settle in the nursery in order to nurse her mate, Pigeonfoot, 's kits. They were early. they shouldn't have been born until another three weeks had gone by, and the whole camp was paranoid that the kits wouldn't make it out alaive, let alone survive the night._

 _The golden medicine cat rushed in, a bundle of herbs swinging limply from his graying muzzle. His apprentice, a tabby ginger she cat called Skypaw, rushed in with a large, sturdy stick in her jaws. Petalear asked the medicine cat everything that was on her mind (AKA: one question)_

 _"What's going to happen to them, Rootfur?" She asked, distress obvious in her ragged, hoarse voice._

 _"Only Starclan knows, Peatalear." He replied, golden tinted with grey ears swiveled back against his head and brows furrowed. "All we can do is hope they show some mercy."_

 _Petalear cried out in pain as a contraction ripped throughout her whole body. Rootfur Perked his ears up as the head of a Black kit started to show._

 _"You're doing fine, Petalear, I can see a head! This will be over before you know it!"_

 _As if his words were a cue, a tiny black kit with white ears and paws slithered onto the mossy nest where Petalear lay. Skypaw rushed over, and nipped open the sac of the teeny tiny kitten, starting to lick her fur the wrong way in order to warm her up. The kitten mewled a pitiful mewl in response, weak and struggling to stay alive. Petalear scooped her towards her belly with a fluffy white tail. The kit, later known to be Cricketkit, Started suckling as soon as she got to her mother's belly._

 _"That's it, Petalear. That is your only kit." Rootfur told her. Petalear was surprised to hear that, this kit was a single kit, so tiny and frail, and yet it had taken a lot of effort to birth. The incident would forever puzzle her. Petalfur looked down lovingly at her single kit, who had since fallen asleep, curled up into a tiny ball at her mother's side. At this moment, a very distressed Pigeonfoot stormed into the bramble nursery. When he saw his mate and kit, his distress faded away to nothing. He licked Petalear's ear in a loving manner and sighed, curling up next to them._

 _"This is perfect. Dear, what do you think we should name her?" Pigeonfoot asked soothingly. He stared down at the small black and white kitten at her mother's belly._

 _"Why, she looks a lot like o'l Tallstar!" Petalear replied. It was true, the small kit looked exactly like the amazing Windclan leader, minus the white tail tip. At that moment, a small cricket hopped along the nursery floor, translucentish, then randomly faded away into nothing. The parents stared in shock. Was this a sign?_

 _"Did you see that?"Petalear asked, a horrified tone lacing her voice as she said it._

 _"Y-yeah! I did! Was that... a sign?" HEr mate replied, worried._

 _"I-... I think it was!," Petalear whispered, "I-... I think we should name her... Cricketkit!"_

 _"I think you're right!" Pigeonfoot whispered back. "Welcome to the world, my little Cricketkit."_

 **AAAAAND there we go, folks! The prologue of our new story, The Hop of a Cricket! Please please please I'm begging you, leave a review and tell me what you thought! I love you guys! BYEEE!**

 **Spotty out :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo hoo! Two chapters in two days! That's pretty impressive, for me! I'm home sick today, so I thought I should update while I had tons of free time. ON WITH ZE STORY!**

 **Chapter one**

Petalear was exhausted from the kitting. She looked behind her at her sleeping mate, and decided to do the same. She lay down her head, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the nest.

 _She woke up in a starry land. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and a single black and white kit was chasing after a butterfly. Petalear stared in shock._

 _'Is that... Cricketkit?'She thought-asked herself Distant laughter could be heard, and the vision soon started fading away. Her muscles stiffened up, and a force seemed to shove her to the left, holding her still as another vision appeared. It was again Cricketkit, only this time she was Cricketpaw. She seemed to be talking to two toms. One of them looked awestruck when Cricketpaw told him something, the other just stared casually at her and chuckled. Petalear heard very distant voices, and suddenly the names of the toms popped into her head._

 _'Acornpaw, Thunderpaw' She spoke in her mind. So that was the name of the awestruck one, Thunderpaw. "Hey, that sounds like Quailberry's kits, Acornkit and Thunderkit!' She thought with a rising worry. The vision faded back into nothing as the same force pushed her towards another vision. Petalear saw her dearest kit battling against a lithe she cat, and as another name popped into her head, her worry grew._

 _'Wheatstalk' Petalear told herself 'Wheatstalk, warrior of Windclan.' Petalear took on a horrified expression as Wheatstalk pinned down her little Cricket, ripping her claws into her shoulder until they scraped bone. Petalear tried to scream as she saw her baby being lifted off of the ground, unconscious, by the two toms from her previous dream, both now warriors and muscular. But no sound came out._

 _The vision was gone In a heartbeat, and once again she was nudged, gently this time, towards yet ANOTHER vision._

 _Petalear saw two figures, One laying down, the other grooming the one laying down. This time all she could see were silhouettes of the cats. She heard a murmering, then recognized the voice of her daughter. Her daughter Was looking down on three small shapes, Wrigling at their mother's belly. a fourth one was to the side motionless. She could suddenly feel the waves of grief rolling off of her Cricket's pelt. The vision disappeared, this time to have a black and white shape, in between a dark brown one, and a white one, with tortoiseshell patches. She immediately recognized them as Cricketkit, Acornkit, And Thunderkit. Cricketkit looked distressed, and snapped, running away and disappearing into the woods. The visin was gone before Petalear knew it, this time to be replaced by a dark brown tabby tom with glowing blue eyes. She had no idea who it was._

 _"Beware the coming storm. The Small Cricket must defeat roaring thunder in order to save the clan." It said, before fading away._

It was at that moment that Petalear woke up.

 **oooooh cliffie! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (Sorry if it was kinda short) Please review if you liked or nah, and i'll see you guys laytah!**

 **SPOTTY OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: adoption

Hey guys! I am so so sooooo sorry for the long wait! I have very sad news to inform you of.

I dont know know what happened, at the beginning of the year I was so exited to be writing, maybe it's just looking back over my old work and realizing that I kinda suck, or something else, but I just don't have the inspiration, or whatever, to write anymore long stories. So I have decided that from not on I will only do a couple challenges or one shots or things like that every once in a while.

So, I have a contest. Whoever wins can have their choice of The Life of Hawkfeather, or The Hop of a Cricket. Here are the summaries.

 _'The Life of Hawkfeather'_

 _U_

 _Hawkpaw is just like any other Riverclan medicine cat apprentice. One of her only setbacks, one of the reasons she is a medicine cat, is that she has a limp in her front shoulder. She got the limp in a battle with Windclan, the day she lost her mother Mossfoo to the Windclan leader, Skystar. Ever spice then, she has vowed vengeance for her mother. At the peak of her Windclan hatred, she meets him. His name is Pebblepaw, a strikingly handsome Tom who falls for her as soon as he sees her. With her doing the same, it is the start of something big. They start meeting at gatherings, and it escalates quickly, until he is a warrior and she is a full medicine cat and he asks her to run away with him. You get t decide what happens next, but only if you win the story!_

 _'The Hop of a Cricket'_

 _Cricketkit is only a small kit when a dark prophecy is strung over her like a net._

 _"The small cricket must Defeat the storm, fueled by the anger and jealousy of the roaring thunder. Teaming up with Acorn she can come out alive. Once finished, peace will be with Riverclan as long as she lives"_

 _Her father treats her like dung after that, but her mother and best friends make up for him. I guess that's all I got, so you can continue if you win it._

Here's how you win: you must PM me the answer to five riddles

1) what is everywhere but never seen by anything? (Mine)

2) a son and his father get in a car accident. The father dies but the son is rushed to the hospital. They rush him into the emergency room and the doctor says "That's my son!" Who is the doctor?

3) what can you climb that starts out small and grows large, it loses its coverings but gets them back?

4)

It is the beginning of eternity  
the end of time and space  
the beginning of the end  
and the end of every space. What is it? ( )

5)

Riddle-  
I'm as small as an ant  
as big as a whale. I'll approach like a breeeze  
but can come like a gale. By some I get hit  
but all have shown fear. I'll dance to the music  
though I can't hear. Of names I have many  
of names I have one. I'm as slow as a snail  
but from me you can't run. What am I? ( )

Share

Prev

Next


	4. Chapter 4: FINALLY

Hey guys! I BRINGETH GOOD NEWS!

My good friend, Mystified Shadow, Has successfully adopted TLOH! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

You guys have NO idea how happy I am right now!

But

The Hop of a Cricket Is Still up for adoption! I need someone to adopt it asap! Or, You know, like, whenever you guys want.

I just don't have anything to write about other than the amazing Mystified Shadow! Here are some rules

To adopt THOAC you must:

PM me about it, I will give you main character descriptions and the summary plot, you can change if you want to.

tell me what you feel like changing and n matter what I will approve (even if it is murder everyone, IDC)

Any questions you have WILL be answered

BOOM! YOU ADOPTED MY STORY!

I WILL ONLY GIVE IT TO THE FIRST PERSON TO ASK FOR IT!

Lastly, I want to give a shoutout to Mystified Shadow, my absolute FAVORITE story of hers is Betrayal, It might not have perfect spelling, but if you read it TRY TRY TRY to get past the fifth chapter, that's where it kinda starts getting even better.

Thank you so much for reading this, I will update my one-shots as soon as someone decides t review! PLEASE! ILYG!

SPOTTY OUT!


End file.
